tvd_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Alcide Herveaux
| Last= | Appearances= 41 episodes (see below) | Status= Deceased | Place=Shreveport, Louisiana, Originally from Jackson, Mississippi | Profession="Herveaux Contracting" Manager Ex-Packmaster | Species= Werewolf | Powers=Able to transform into a wolf Enhanced strength, speed and senses Stronger than the average werewolf | Family=Jackson Herveaux - Father Grace Herveaux - Mother Janice Herveaux - Sister Debbie Pelt - Ex-fiancee (deceased) Rikki Naylor - Ex-girlfriend Sookie Stackhouse - Current girlfriend | Actor=Joe Manganiello Blake Michael (younger) "Thunder" (in wolf form) }} Alcide Herveaux was a major character in the third, fourth, fifth, sixth season of True Blood. He was played by starring cast member Joe Manganiello and debuted in . He was also played in flashbacks by co-star Blake Michael in the episode . He was a werewolf and owned a surveying company with his father in Shreveport, LA. Alcide was depicted as a tall man with brown eyes, and thick, tousled black hair. He has an older sister named Janice. Personality Alcide was a loyal, respectful and decent man who came from a poor family that worked hard to have the wealth they achieved. He always cared for his friend's safety and was also quick to take people under his wing. Alcide was raised in a Were society that highly appreciates and respects women, which made him highly vulnerable to their (mainly Debbie's) manipulation. He has grown through his painful experiences from being a kind of naive man, to be more strong and mature. Recently Alcide accepted the role of packmaster, a position he never aspired to have. While being packmaster, Alcide was more aggresive and became more of a leader than a lone wolf. He did enjoy the benefits of packmaster, such as control over the pack and have any female pack member he wants. However, even though Alcide inherited the flesh of JD, most of his pack, like Rikki, ignores his commands. Alcide's pack's agressive behaviour and murder of the students who tried to persuade them to reveal their existence publicly frustrates him. He despised violence and unsuccessfully tried to cover up Nicole's escape. When Rikki confronted him with Nicole and Nicole's mom capture, proving the packmaster lied to his own pack, Rikki charges Alcide with the assistance of two female werwolves but Alcide finishes them off though he restrains from killing them. He then walks away and turned his back on werewolf society, befriending Sam Merlotte once again. Biography Alcide Herveaux/Background|Background Alcide Herveaux/Season 3|Season 3 Alcide Herveaux/Season 4|Season 4 Alcide Herveaux/Season 5|Season 5 Alcide Herveaux/Season 6|Season 6 Alcide Herveaux/Season 7|Season 7 Powers & Abilities Alcide was a Werewolf. He seemed to be more powerful than an average human or a werewolf. A testament of his strength is his fight with Marcus Bozeman, where he was able to kill him with one blow. In his wolf form his fur was white, slightly brownish, and his eyes were orange. He also seems to have had some experience with guns, since he harbored a shotgun. Werewolves appear to have heightened senses while in Human form, Alcide tracked down Sookie with Debbie. Alcide has also shown himself to have been a skilled fighter, having overcame most of his opponents through his fighting skills and strength. Images Trivia *He is the second major character to die in the final season, after Tara Thornton. Appearances